Twilight Zone
by the1980skunoichi
Summary: In feudal japan, some strange things start to happen to the gang! its wierd...trust me.
1. The Well

Twilight Zone

(I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime mentioned)

It was a peaceful day in feudal Japan. The gang decided that even though Naraku was dead, they would just keep on exterminating demons. Inuyasha thought it would be a good day to just take a break from exterminating and go back to the bone-eaters well. That's when some very strange things started to happen.

Somewhere in a lonely hotel room  
there's a guy starting to realize  
That eternal fate has turned it's back on him  
It's two a.m.

"Alright guys! My mom packed me lunches like always and she made a ton of it, trust me." Kagome said as she laid out a blanket.

"Did I get my ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you like ramen so much?" Shippo asked.

"Does that matter to you?" Inuyasha said as he was going to search through Kagome's backpack.

The gang sat down for lunch. After lunch, Inuyasha fell asleep and Kagome was right aside of him. Sango went on a walk with Miroku to find food. Lastly, Shippo and Kirara were playing with a rubber ball Kagome got for them. After dozing off for about an hour, Inuyasha's ears started to twitch.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"Something is not right here. I feel all tingly inside and no demons are around." Inuyasha said.

"You probably have a stomach ache or something like that." Kagome said as she patted Inuyasha on the head.

"Feh." Then Inuyasha went back to sleep.

Kagome took that as an answer and lay back down again. Then, she felt a tingly sensation too! She stood up and walked towards the well. She looked down it and saw nothing suspicious. She remembered that when she walked towards the well, the tingly feeling got stronger. Inuyasha wasn't making that up!

Inuyasha woke up again because Kagome wasn't there.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I feel like something is going to come out of the well!" Kagome yelled as she backed away a couple of feet before 3 people came bursting out of the well!

It's two a.m. the fear has gone  
I'm sitting here waitin' the gun still warm  
Maybe my connection is tired of taken chances  
Yeah there's a storm on the loose sirens in my head  
I'm wrapped up in silence all circuits are dead  
I cannot decode  
my whole life spins into a frenzy

Some chapter huh? I know but there is more coming up sooooooooooo don't leave me now!!!

PA-LEASE R&R


	2. The New Kids on the Block

Chapter 2: Get Us Out of here!

"Who are you people?!" Kagome asked with a scared expression.

"Who us?! Who _are_ you people?!?!?!" One of the strange visitors asked.

"Well…I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha. The others back there are Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara." Kagome said.

"Wow…um…well…we were going back to the hidden leaf village. Do you know where that is from here?" The stranger said.

"I have no idea. Anyway, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

_Help I'm steppin' into the twilight zone  
The place is a madhouse  
Feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved under moon and star  
Where am I to go  
Now that I've gone too far  
_

"I'm Naruto and this is Kakashi and Sakura. As you can see, we are not from here so, we were wondering if you could help us get back to our village?" Naruto said.

"Uh…sure. Where is it at?" Kagome said with a puzzled look.

"Um…I have no clue. Kakashi do you know where we are?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't know either. All I remember is falling through a hole in the middle of the road and coming here." Kakashi said. Then he turned to Sakura.

"Why are you two looking at me? First of all, I don't have a clue where we are! Secondly, we have only been here for 5 minutes and you two sissies want to leave?! I at least want to see what's here." Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

_Help I'm steppin' into the twilight zone  
The place is a madhouse  
Feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved under moon and star  
Where am I to go  
Now that I've gone too far  
Soon you will come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone  
Soon you will come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone_

"Well I guess we could stay here." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura's eyes gleamed with joy.

"If you guys are coming with us, we need to know if you guys are good fighters!" Inuyasha said as he got out his sword.

"We're pretty good if you ask me." Kakashi said.

"Fine. Sango against Sakura, Naruto against Miroku, and me against Kakashi. Got it?" Inuyasha stated.

"Sure and what happens if we win?" Sakura asked.

"You guys can stick with us until we find your village. That's if we even find it." Kagome said.

"This sucks." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

its still not the end guys!!!

PA-LEASE R&R


End file.
